


The Banana Fic

by daniellester (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Headcanon, In Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, really fucking fluffy and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/daniellester
Summary: Fluffy headcanon i got after watching the video yesterday. Hope you like it :)





	The Banana Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is kinda shit I didn't edit it and wrote it in like half an hour but I needed to write it down before the idea left my head lmao

Daniel Howell was sitting in their new gaming room, scrolling through tumblr. His boyfriend, Phil Lester was sitting at the desk in front of him with his earbuds in, editing a new video for his channel, which featured Dan predicting his own future. Every once and awhile, Dan would hear a little snort or laugh come out of his boyfriend, and every time he did, a little smile appeared on his face.

After about 45 minutes of sitting in almost silence, Phil started giggling hysterically. Dan knew which part of the video he was at, and rolled his eyes. His shirt had smelled like bananas for days after, no matter how many times he washed it. He smiles to himself, and pushes his laptop to the side, making his way over to the chair where his boyfriend was still giggling like a little kid. 

When he realised Dan was standing there, he gave him a toothy smile, and pushed the chair back to make room for him. Dan smiled back down, and happily sat on his boyfriend's lap, pulling an earbud out and putting it in his own ear, resting his head against Phil’s. They watch the scene play out before them, Phil telling Dan to put a banana peel on his neck, saying it will tell his fortune. 

“YOU F******* C****!” On screen Dan begins slapping Phil with the banana as Phil laughs, yelling that he repents. Dan in real life lets out a little giggle as his past self stuffs the peel down Phil’s shirt as revenge, and Phil below him giggles too, his smile never leaving his face.

The video comes to a stop, but neither of them make to get up. Dan looks down at Phil, and when they make eye contact, Dan sees nothing but love in his boyfriend's rainbow eyes, and it makes his heart swell. 

“I love you Philip Lester,” he whispers, fearing that speaking too loud would ruin the moment.

“I love you too, Daniel Howell,” Phil whispers back, his eyes never leaving Dan’s.

Dan smiles, and leans down, his heart melting when his lips meet Phil’s in a soft and loving kiss. The kiss is short, but expresses their feelings for each other in a way that a thousand words couldn't. When they break apart, their foreheads stay resting against each other, their eyes still never breaking contact.

Dan slowly reaches behind him, and quietly pulls something out of his back pocket, the smile on his face growing mischievous. While Phil stares into his eyes, Dan leans forward in the pretense of giving him another kiss, but before their lips could meet, he stuffs the banana peel down Phil’s shirt, breaking him out of his trance.

Before he can react, Dan is jumping off the chair, laughing hysterically, and running out the door.

“DANIEL HOWELL!”

Dan laughs even harder, and goes into the downstairs lounge, hiding behind the pile of boxes that is still sitting there. He hears Phil enter the lounge, and quickly quiets his laughter, and he can hear Phil quietly chuckling to himself as he scans the room in search for his boyfriend. As he checks behind the sofa with his back to Dan, Dan jumps out behind his hiding spot, and starts laughing again as he runs up the stairs to their bedroom, flopping on the bed and pulling the covers over his body, where he knows Phil can see him. 

“Daniellllll, where are youuuuuu?” Phil calls from the hallway. Dan lets out a little giggle, as the door begins to open.

“Dani Snot On Fireeee,” Phil says, and Dan mentally gives him the middle finger, but focuses on staying quiet, even though Phil can 100% see him. The room is suspiciously quiet for a few seconds, and then suddenly, Phil lets out a loud “GOTCHA” and jumps on top of him, pulling the covers down, and pinning Dan’s hands above his head.

Dan starts laughing again as Phil uses his free hand to start tickling his side, the ultimate torture. 

“Phiiiil stop, stop, I’m sorry,” Dan begins to shout between laughs. 

Phil stops attacking him, but doesn’t get off of him and keeps his hands trapped above his head. They stay like that for a few minutes, their moment from earlier returning, as they maintain eye contact, matching soft smiles on their faces. Phil leans down and kisses Dan softly, letting out a happy sigh. Dan smiles up at his boyfriend, the love of his life, and never wants this moment to end.

Fin.


End file.
